


School Appreciation Week

by trashcan_with_a_plan (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Ships It, Alyno, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Coffee, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Ladybug Appreciation Week, Ladybug Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Tags Subject to Change, The Ladyblog, adrienette - Freeform, bedtime story, class, eventual identity reveal, guys it's like 1 'o'clock, miraculous - Freeform, non complete, president marinette, so is the rating, somebody take my computer away I swear, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashcan_with_a_plan
Summary: College Franscois Depont is hosting a Ladybug and Cat Noir Appreciation Week! What happens when our two undercover heros are forced to participate in their own appreciation festival?





	School Appreciation Week

Mr. Damocles, the principal of College Francoise Dupont, stood quietly in front of Ms. Bustier’s 10th-grade classroom one Friday morning. His arms held professionally behind his back, he surveyed the students in front of him. None of them had noticed his presence and were talking, joking, and even having thumb wrestling matches. Smiling slightly at the energy in the room, he waited a few seconds before clearing his throat loudly. The talking of the students faltered as they turned their eyes gray-bearded principal standing in front of them.

Right as he was about to start speaking, a small blue haired girl, Marinette, snuck through the doorway, muttering apologies for being late, hurriedly sitting down in her seat. Giving Marinette a slight look, Mr. Damocles began.

“Good morning, students!” Mr. Damocles said. “I have a very special announcement to make today! Starting this year, we are-”

“Are we getting a new track?” Kim interrupted hopefully, thrusting his fists into the air in excitement.

“Is testing canceled?!” Alix yelled out even louder, her pink hair bobbing as she sat up higher in her seat, trying to get more attention than Kim in their never-ending competition with one another.

Kim stood up, no doubt preparing to yell the most outrageous proposition out when Alya burst from her chair, knocking Marinette off of the bench in the process and sending the blue haired girl tumbling and squawking onto the floor.

“ARE LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR COMING?!” Alya practically screamed, sending the class tumbling back into chaos as everybody tried to guess what Principal. Damocles was trying to say without any context whatsoever. Marinette, who had been thrown into the aisle, blushed as Adrien jumped out of his seat to offer her his hand and help Marinette up. Muttering a small thank you to the blond boy, Marinette sat back down, her mind going at a million miles a minute while she tried to keep her heart from racing.

 _Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh I touched Adrien’s hand!_ _And he touched mine!! AAAAAHHHHHH and he helped me up! He’s so nice and sweet and handsome- Wait! Alya pushed me down by accident and I looked clumsy and awkward in front of Adrien, THIS ENTIRE DAY IS A DISASTER AND IT’S ONLY EIGHT IN THE MORNING!_

Ms. Bustier clapped her hands loudly from behind her desk, throwing Marinette off from her inner dialogue. “Alright class, quiet down. Mr. Damocles is speaking, everyone settle down.”  
The students hushed significantly, sitting down and reluctantly turning their attention back to the brown-suited principal. Shaking his head to clear it from the spontaneous chaos that had just erupted in the classroom, Mr. Damocles began again.

“Starting this year, we have decided to have one week of the school year be an honorary Ladybug and Cat Noir Appreciation week. Each day-” Mr. Damocles was interrupted again as cheering and talking erupted again loudest of all coming from Alya, who had again shoved Marinette out of her seat in excitement. Marinette didn’t even seem to notice as excitement at having an _entire_ appreciation week dedicated to her and her crime-fighting partner! Of course she felt a little awkward secretly, celebrating herself like a narssisist, but she could still participate and celebrate Cat Noir!

Mr. Damocles and Ms. Bustier looked at each other in mild amusement and annoyance. Mr. Damocles cleared his throat, regaining attention, and continued as the students quieted down.

“Each day we will be doing something new to help Paris and our beautiful school become a better place. Our heroes face danger on an almost daily basis to defend our lives and city, and it’s time we help give back. Of course, we aren’t superheroes, so fighting akumas is out of the question, but there _are_ things we can do to help our super friends. So today we will be brainstorming on _how_ we can make Paris a better place. Please turn and discuss with your table partners, and..” Mr. Damocles stopped talking as the sounds of discussion filled the room.

Admitting defeat to the chaos of the classroom, he turned to Ms. Bustier with a smile and said, “Thank you, Caline. Please have them choose five. One for Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, and our big project will be on Saturday. If you could drop off your class’s ideas by my office that would be fantastic.”

“Of course, Principal Damocles! I’ll make sure they get to you by the end of the day.” Ms. Bustier smiled kindly, then stood and walked out from behind her desk to pass out paper and pencils to her students. Mr. Damocles straightened his tie and checked his watch. Deciding he had time to make it to a few more classrooms, he made his way to the door.

Meanwhile, Adrien and Nino had turned around in their seats to face Marinette and Alya.

“Can you _believe it?!_ A Ladybug and Cat Noir appreciation week is EXACTLY the kind of thing I posted on my blog a few days ago! I bet Mr. Damocles got the idea from my last update!” Alya, who looked about ready to burst with anticipation, immediately grabbed the paper Ms. Bustier had handed out. Writing “L.B.C.N.A.W. IDEAS”, at the very top in alternating black and red marker, Alya looked up expectantly at her friends.

“Well? Have any ideas?”

Marinette, Nino, and Adrien looked at each other, thinking for a moment.

“Well… the main purpose is to make Cat Noir and Ladybug feel appreciated and help Paris become a better place, right? So why not have a Ladybug and Cat Noir themed baked sale?” Marinette offered.

“Yeah, that shouldn’t be too hard! You can bake, Marinette, and could teach us to bake too! Dude, I bet your food would be gone in minutes!” Nino added, high fiving Marinette.

“And maybe all of the proceeds could go to either therapy or counseling groups!” Adrien smiled and looked over to Alya to see if she was writing down the group’s ideas. Alya, however, hadn’t written anything, although her pencil was poised to write above the page. She had a pained smile on her face.

“You guys, that's a very… cute idea, but won’t EVERY other group have that same idea of a bake sale? Adrien, I’m loving the therapy idea, but is there any way we could make our particular bake sale a little more… exciting? Come on, we need something SPICY!” Alya pointed at Marinette with her pencil, and said, “Wisest of us all, Master Dupain Cheng, have any ideas on how to spice this up?”

Winking at her best friend to show that she got the reference, Marinette said, “Well, if we stick with food, we could have some sort of a contest? Like, people would submit a Ladybug, Cat Noir-”

“What about akumas as well? Since not everyone is going to think about that,” Adrien added.

Marinette, “Great idea, that's an Adrien! No, wait, ugh, I mean…” Marinette paused, equal parts embarrassed and annoyed. Sometimes her massive crush rendered Marinette completely unable to speak around Adrien, and it always got in the way of things! Thankfully it only happened a few times every once in a while, so Marinette was actually able to hold conversations with Adrien now!

Recovering from her small slip up, Marinette took a small breath to get control of herself and said, “ Adrien, that’s a great idea! We could have Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Akuma themed cookies, cakes, and other baked goods that people would submit into a judging competition!”

“Oh, and the participants would have to pay an admission fee of, say, four euros?” Alya began jotting down quick notes, a skill she had mastered from her experience as a reporter.

“Yeah! Maybe we could get, like, celebrity judges or something sweet like that!” Nino jumped in, drumming his fingers on the table.

“Like Alec Cataldi!’ Adrien exclaimed. “He was the judge in that one World’s Greatest Chef competition, remember Marinette? The one with your uncle?”

“Definitely!” Marinette laughed at the memory. “How could I forget? My uncle literally _caramelized_ the entire building and tried turning Chloe into soup. THAT was an akuma to remember! ”

“It was! I can still remember the taste of the soup Cheng Shifu let us try! Marinette wasn’t it… **soup** erb?”

Marinette’s smile dropped the second she realized that Adrien Agreste, THE PERFECT Adrien Agreste, had just made a pun.

Marinette scoffed. “Seriously Adrien? A _pun_? Who are you, Cat Noir?”

Adrien choked at the accusation. Thankfullt Marinette didn't notice; she closed her eyes, burrying her head in her arms folded on her desk.

“I’m too tired to deal with all of these puns. The second I get home, I’m taking a nap.” Marinette continued, rubbing her temples.

A slow smile spread on Adrien’s face as his mind formulated a counterattack. “Yeah, naps are pretty great. Sleep comes pretty naturally to me, I could do it with my eyes closed!”

Chuckling at Marinette’s indignant gaping, Adrien opened his mouth to fire off a few more puns and one-liners when Alya interrupted.

“Hey, you two, stop flirting! We gotta keep getting ideas!” Alya teased, smirking at Marinette as she blushed and glared at Alya. Laughing, Alya set her pencil back on the paper. “Any other ideas?”

Twenty minutes later, the group of friends had several other ideas written down, including a clothing drive, car wash, park clean up, and a free babysitting service.

“Alright, students,” Ms. Bustier called from the front of her classroom. Nathaniel stood next to her, shyly holding a piece of chalk. “Shout out your ideas, and Nathaniel will write them on the board.”

The classroom was soon filled with yelling, loudest of all coming from Kim and Alix, who once again were determined to be the louder of the two.

“We could have a music festival! All of the proceeds could go towards child education centers” Ivan suggested excitedly.

“Charity race!” Kim called, bursting out of his chair and running in place to emphasise his point.

“Ooh! We could have a blanket drive!” Rose squealed, clapping her hands as Juleka nodded her head in agreement. “We could make the blankets and donate them to homeless shelters!”

“Plant a tree!”

“Heart attack local police officers!”

“STEM fair

“Make care kits!”

“Bake sale!”

“Volunteer at a soup kitchen!”

“Visit an animal shelter!”

“Organize an anti-drug campaign!”

“Get LADYBUG to sponsor it!”

Poor Nathaniel could barely keep up with all of the suggestions being thrown his way. Seeing her friend in distress, Marinette rushed to the front of the classroom to help out.

“Here, give me a piece of chalk, I’ll write down the ideas from the right side of the classroom, you write them down from the left!” Marinette scooped up a piece of chalk and immediately started writing down suggestions. Nathaniel blushed a deep pink and scooted over to make room for her, and the two were able to keep up.

“Trash clean up!”  
“You mean **Kim** clean up?”

“You wanna GO, Kubdel?”

“Please, I could floor you in a HEARTBEAT!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Why don’t we make a BET then!”

“STUDENTS! Back on track, please!” Ms. Bustier glared from her chair at the bickering teenagers, half amused, half exasperated, as the rest of the class groaned. Kim had some sort of obsession with bets, and made at _least_ one a day.  

“Sorry!” Kim and Alix shouted together, still playfully glaring at each other, making “I’ve got my eye on you” signs back and forth, and punching their fists into their hands in a lame attempt to intimidate the other.

“We could have a coin drive!”

“Or a food drive!”

Nathaniel and Marinette had a pretty good Chloe spoke up suddenly, her voice drawing in an irritated tone. “So much SERVICE, it’s so BORING! Why don’t we have, like, a party instead? Or a carnival? I mean, if this is really Ladybug and Cat Noir appreciation week, shouldn’t we do something FUN to appreciate? It’s Ladybug and Cat Noir’s duty to protect Paris! And as a VERY close personal friend of Ladybug’s, I can personally attest that Ladybug would rather we party, while she fights akumas and bad guys and stuff like that.”

Marinette clenched her fists under the table as she and Alya swapped annoyed looks. _Really, Chloe? A close personal friend of Ladybug’s? Please, she- I mean, I can barely even stand you! Half of the akumas Cat Noir and I fight are caused by you!_

Alya had just opened her mouth, most likely to give Chloe the tongue-lashing of the century, when Ms. Bustier stood from her chair.

“Chloe, while I disagree with your… opinion on service, maybe having a class party or carnival could be a good idea. We could do three service projects, two celebrations, and then our final Saturday project! We could even have a dress-up contest at some point!" Ms. Bustier clapped her hands and beamed. “Perfect! I’ll send these to Principal Damocles as soon as I can. In the meantime, I would like a two-page essay on the contributions of Ladybug and Cat Noir to Parisian security, culture, and community! Due coming in on Monday.”

By the time the bell rang at the of the day, Marinette had finished about two sentences of her essay. Alya had insisted on discussing her favorite superhero duo with her friend, claiming they were “discussing” and “researching” whenever Ms. Bustier approached, but really just dissolving into an obsessive conversation the second Ms. Bustier left earshot.

It was always a bit strange for Marinette to hear Alya talking about Ladybug, especially when Marinette had to fake ignorance. Hearing Alya ranting and going on and on about the latest akuma attack (which Marinette had lived through), conspiracy theories (Marinette had to nodd her head politely, even knowing the majority of these were hilariously off target), even Ladynoir proof (Marinette had burst out laughing when she heard THESE ones). Once the bell rang, Marinette began scooping everything into her backpack as quickly as she could, ready to get home, play some Ultimate Mecha Strike III, eat some cookies, maybe take a massive nap before Friday patrol…

“Marinette? Come here.”

Marinette turned to see Adrien standing with a solemn Nino and Alya by the door, gesturing for her to join them. Marinette swung her bag over her shoudlers, softly enough not to jostle Tikki too much, and walked over.

“Have any weekend plans?”

Nino and Alya traded glances while Adrien sorrowfully looked at his feet. Picking up on the mood, Marinette folded her arms, shifting her weight and cocking her hip.

“Alright guys, what’s up?”

Alya took a deep shuddering breath.

“Marinette… we have terrible news.”

“... what is it?” Marinette asked cynically, head swiveling between her friends. Cat Noir laying in a crumbled and bloody heap was the first thing that flashed through Marinette’s head for some weird reason (that she refused to think about), but Marinette shoved it down; her partner was fine. She would have been the first notified if he wasn’t, either way.

“Mari…” Nino sucked in as much air as dramatically as he could. He laid his hand on the bluenette’s shoulders and held his breath for as long as he was physically able. When the DJ couldn’t any longer, he released his words in rapid fire:

“Your-mom-invited-us-all-over-for-a-late-night-tonight-so-you-can’t-take-a-nap-until-we-leave-and-you-can’t-shake-us-until-at-least-ten-thirty-so-let’s-go-get-some-coffee-and,” Nino gasped loudly, scaring a few students out in the hallways with them, before continuing “maybe-some-cookies -while-we’re-at-it-ARE-YOU-READY-FOR-THIS?!”

Alya sniggered at Marinette’s lost expression, high fiving her boyfriend. Adrien dropped the melancholy frown, smirking at Marinette that would have made her faint if she had not been terribly confused.

“Wait… So… nobody’s…. Dead?”

Alya laughed harder. “Girl, your first thought is ‘somebody died’? You DEFINITELY need coffee now, to get you re-energized!”

“If I’m getting this straight, there is no actual bad news? Okay... well, I could get coffee. But… no nap?” Marinette considered her options, humming to herself in consideration and moving her hands as if to weigh the worth of each action.

Her friends looked expectantly at Mariette, awaiting her answer.

“Oh, what the heck, i can sleep tomorrow, it’s the weekend! Let’s have a fun night!” Marinette jumped over to Alya and linked arms with her, who in turn linked arms with Nino, who linked arms with Adrien. Like a scene from an old 1930’s movie, they skipped off the school campus, arm in arm, not caring about how childish they looked. After a hard week of school, work, and Akuma attacks, the teenagers deserved some fun.

And fun would they have.

 

 

Well.

Fun and about three coffees each.

But fun nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm really sorry but I'm unable to finish this story due to writer's block, other projects, and a lack of time and motivation. Feel free to finish the story if you want, but I'm sadly not going to be finishing this. Thank you for your patience and understanding.


End file.
